Oh Shayera
by JSkaterfan
Summary: John and Vixen are having fun. Or at least Vixen is.Flash is on monitor duty and invites several other Titans to come up with him.John gets in trouble.GL/V/HG NW/SF Tie in to A Return and Revenge particulary Chap 8.The title will make sense later on.
1. Kitchen Training

**Just want to let everyone know this is the GL/HG tie in to a Return and Revenge so the Titans, and poor abused Wing (sarcastic) by John and Shayera, will be involved. **

**This story will reveal how John and Vixen broke up. I spent a couple months thinking this up so it's honestly pretty funny. **

**This was originally going to be a LOST fic but decided it would be a better tie in fic for a Return and Revenge.**

* * *

Vixen rolled over and stared dreamily at her boyfriend. "That was fun, wasn't it, John?" He nodded sleepily. She pressed her hand against his face and moved in for a kiss. She leaned out when she was done and smirked.

* * *

"Whoa" the Flash, Wally West, said to his friends: Arsenal, Roy Harper; Nightwing, Dick Grayson and Kor'I. "She's got him in. Deep." Wing whistled.

"For once . . ." Wing took a deep breath. "Flasher's right". He sank to the ground yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Roy stared at the Titans leader oddly. He turned to Kor'I. "Why is he so upset about that? I know Flasher isn't the brightest bulb in the box but he's not stupid either. Shouldn't bug Wing that much" Roy poured a box of Whoppers into his mouth.

"Cause Wings still upset that Flasher lied to him about me being back from the dead" Kor'I explained pulling the Whoppers away from Roy and pouring them into her own mouth. Roy reached over to take the Whoppers back when Wing immediately pushed his arm in front of Roy. Roy stared at him oddly. "What? I. Want. My. Whoppers".

Wing laughed. "Two words dude. Meta. Strength. And everyone knows whenever I'm not in the field I'm training and Kor'I's always training which means her strength increases by-" Roy pressed his hand to Wings mouth.

"Dude. It's New Years Eve. Don't spoil this".

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Down in the kitchen (the training room kitchen) several Titans were working out. Arsenal was working with several targets that also shot out lasers so his reflexes would be tested too. Cyborg was testing out several new weapons design and Wing and Kor'I were sparring. Since coming back from the dead the former Starfire had returned to her street heritage. She was surprisingly talented and had picked up several new fighting styled from Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern and Batman.(who had been reluctant to work with Kor'I, but had been forced to by his son(three guesses to which one), and had surprisingly been beaten very badly) Batman had then forced Kor'I on Wing. (It's your ex-girlfriend Dick. You work with her.)_**

**_Flash zoomed into the kitchen gasping. "It'snewyearseveandI'mreallyboredandonmonitordutyandgenerallyit'sprettyfunnywhatpeopleodthistimeofyearsoc'mon!!!" The other Titans looked up at him._**

**_"What?" they all asked looking up from what they were doing. Kor'I got in an extra punch on Wing during this time because unlike the boys she hadn't bothered to look went flying across the room and Kor'I zoomed after him as the lights switched off._**

**_"Lesson number 1 Richard" she hissed. "Never turn your back on an opponent". _**

**_Wing smirked. She was damn cute when she acted to-. Oh SHIT!!! Wing flew into the wall and groaned. He should learn to pay attention to whatever Kor'I said._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

The end for now because it's 2:14 in the morning and I have to upload the actual story.

* * *


	2. New Years Eve

**I won't be posting on A Return and Revenge as much until I finish this fic.**

* * *

Kor'I groaned and got up from her chair in the monitor room. She, Flash, Arsenal and Nightwing had been watching Green Lantern John Stewart and Vixen from one of the tv's in the room. Hence the name 'Monitor Room'. Kor'I rubbed her back and started to walk away.

"Where're you going?" Nightwing called after her swinging his chair so the hybrid Tamaranean-Human would hear him.

"I'm just stretching and getting more food" his former girlfriend called back as she kept walking. Wing swung his chair back into the monitor room and layed his feet up on the controls for the cameras.

"Oh I get it" Arsenal aka Roy Harper smirked at his friend.

"I don't" Wally West, the third Flash, replied tossing at least half a bag of chips into his mouth. Roy stared at Flasher wondering how he could possibly eat all of those chips without all of the salt burning his throat.

Roy smirk grew larger. "Wing wants a lil New Years kiss from his girlfriend". He started making kissing noises in Wings face as Wing said "Oh shut up" and shoved Roy off. Then Wing noticed Vixen and John starting to heat up again.

Wing stuck his head into the hall and called: "Yo Kor it's starting to heat up in here again!"

"Got it!" was the brisk and cool reply. Wing was then thrown back into the room by Roy who started yelling.

"59 seconds" he hollered. "58 . . .57 . . . 55 . . . No wait 56 . . . "

"Your timings off" Wing yelled in Roys face and also shoved a watch into him.

**50 . . .** Kor'I was back in the room **. . . 47 . . .** Vixen was smirking and let out a short moan **. . . 35 . . .** Wing closed the door so no one (particularly Batman) would hear them **. . . 28 . . **"Wing wants a kiss Kate- I mean Kory"

"It's Kor'I!"

"Shut up" Wing replied with no particular emotion in his voice.

"Whatcha' gonna do 'bout it Muhammed?"

"I will go and find Shannon!"

"Shannon got the axe in the second season" Roy reminded everyone sounding amazed. "You really need to catch up on LOST-"

**23 . . .** "I love you John". The Titans all froze. They all looked pretty funny too because of their positions. Flash had his legs stretched out over his and Roys chairs because he had been trying to see over his friends. He was currently in the splits and it looked very painful. Kor'I also had a foot on his face meaning that he couldn't see any better then he had before. Wing, Roy and Kor'I were standing on the chairs and each other.

Wing had one foot on the chair and the other on Roys knee while Roy was about an inch from Wings face with the "kiss-y noises face" and Wing had a hand on Roys face to push Roy away which was making Roys face look extremely smooshed.

Roy was being forced onto one of the tv's (he was standing on it) by Wing and Kor'I who both had a hand on his face which was distorting his features and making his face look smooshed. His quiver was still on as was his red uniform. He didn't have any shoes on so he was making marks all over the tv's he was standing on (one was Garth's room, one was the League's meeting room, he was standing on each of the kitchens and on Batmans room.)

Kor'I had one foot on Wings chest and the other on Wallys face. She also had a hand on Roys face so he would stop making "kiss-y" noises. She, Roy and Wing had their faces in a triangle.

Roy whistled. "Uh . . . wow". . .

"She shouldn't've said that" Wing responded. "Kills the relationship if you say that to early. And with John and Shayera . . .Not a thing you should say" **. . . 19 . . .**

"Shut up!" Wally groaned. "You two bicker like a married couple". He sniffled. "I just wanted to have a New Years Party with a couple of old friends" . . .

"E's gonna blow" Kor'I whispered nervously. "Do something about it . . ."

Now this is where Wing and Roy started to panic. Roy wasn't very good at this type of thing. The calming down crying people thing. It was one of the reasons any real relationship he was in didn't stand a chance. While Wing was very unattatched. He just didn't care. This was the reason his relationships went down the toilet like Roys. Both were very annoyed about the married couple comment. **17 . . .**

"I love you too Shayera" John clearly murmured. At this moment Wally vibrated through the chairs and landed on an uncomfterable position on the floor.

**"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" **The married couple comment was now forgotten as the other three started shooshing him.

"Batman will hear us!" Wing hissed. "I am not going to be caught doing something as trivial as using the monitor room to spy on people!"

"We're not spying! I told you I'm on monitor duty!"

"You're on monitor duty! Bruce'll have my ass if he catches me here!". Kor'I moved her head up so it would be by Wing's and Flashs'.

"Quiet!" she hissed in their faces. Both the boys looked shocked.

"Yeah" Roy piped in. "I wanna see the rest of this".

"Fine" Wing growled in responce. "But then I'm going".

"No one's forcing you to be he-"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone then looked up at the tv. Or in Roys case down. **15 . . .**

* * *

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHAYERA!!!"**

John instantly opened his glowing green eyes as Vixen touched her necklace and became a tiger. John fell out of the bed. **10 . . . **Vixen jumped to the floor and chased John out. **5 . . **

John was now out of Vixens room and in the hallway. His costume appeared on him in a couple of seconds.

* * *

But in those couple of seconds Wally had managed to get a picture of him and zoom back into the monitor room. After this he fell to the floor with tears in his eyes from the laughter. **4 . . . **

Roy stared at Kor'I oddly. "What?" she demanded staring back. **3 . . . .** Wing growled at Roy. Roy simply gave him a look that simply said 'I didn't do anything'. **2 . . . **Roy leaned into Kor'I.

**. . . . 1 . . . .**

Kor'I smashed Roys head into Wings. "Happy fuckin' New Years boys!"

"Why?" Wing murmured. "I didn't do anything".

"Just the kinda girl I am" she replied and walked out.

* * *

Pretty sure there'll be about 1 or two more chapters left in this story.

If you want to read more after this story is finished try a Return and Revenge.


	3. Oh Shayera

**

* * *

**

I won't be posting on A Return and Revenge as much until I finish this fic.

**This chapter takes place with GL and Shayera after Nightwing leaves in Chapter 8.**

**It takes place during a chapter of A Return and Revenge and it will be mentioned in that chapter.**

**

* * *

**

The com clicked off. "The kid is just like Wally" Shayera commented chuckling. "With a bit of Bruce mixed in".

"I heard that" the comlink said. "And I am **not **just like Wally". Both founding members reached for their comlinks and switched them off.

"Shayera we need to talk" John told her.

"I know that John" Shayera replied. They both sat down on green chairs that Johns ring had created. "So what should we start with. The Thanagarian war? When I returned to the League? Or you and Vixen?".

"I told you a few minutes ago that we broke up" John said angrily.

"You didn't say why though" Shayera retorted cooly. They locked eyes. Both looking pissed beyond belief. One backed down realizing they would need to be truthful or they'd both be stuck here for a while.

"Your name came up" John confessed.

"How?"

"Be quiet for a minute and maybe I'll tell you" John barked. Shayera smirked and tapped her fingers on her mace as if saying she'd listen. "Fine. Now listen up. Your name came up and Mari got . . . angry. Beyond angry. She ended it".

"So you didn't break up with her?" Shayera demanded.

"No I didn't break up with her".

"Then why are you here John?" Shayera demanded standing up and grabbing her mace. She flapped her wings and literally flew up and put her face right into his. "If Vixens so important to you then why are you here?"

"Because I was about to end it!"

Shayeras face softened a bit and she flew down loosening her grip on the mace. "Why would you do that John?" she murmured not at all with the usual attitude you expected of the former Thanagarian warrior.

"Because Mari isn't you Shayera!" John barked not realizing what he was saying.

"John it's been too long" Shayera murmured. "Look at what's happened to us. Just look at us". The Green Lantern gave her a long, hard look.

"I don't see us any differently. I still see a man and a woman". Apparently John had had enough of talking because he leaned in, placed his hands on Shayeras face, cocked his face to the side and placed his mouth on Shayeras for about 10 seconds when he let go.

They very calmly walked over to Shayeras bed and sat down but that was the only part that was calm. Seeing as both comlinks were switched off no one heard the emergency signal. And J'onn was to busy to mentally contact either of them.

* * *

So now GL/HG are back together. This might end up being the last chapter.


	4. Death in the tower

**

* * *

**

I won't be posting on A Return and Revenge as much until I finish this fic.

**This'll be a very short chapter and it'll make you wonder what's going on in A Return and Revenge. (Yes I know it's a dumb title.)**

Shayera groaned and sat up in bed. Her hand flicked to her ear to switch on her com link. There were several messages on it. The first was from Nightwing.

_Shayera! Shayera we need hel . . . . EEERRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

The second was from a very confused Wally who seemed to have no idea what was going on and was keen to express that.

_Shayera there's something up with the Titans! They're my first team so could ya come down and help . . . pleeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee!!! Cause y'know Batmans here. . . SHIT! If Batmans here something must really be up. _

_What are you doing Wally?_

_Oh shit it's Bruce . . . . call ya back! Bye! _

_Is that Diana?_

_No, it's the pizza place. Wing wanted something to eat and he asked for pizza._

_Tell her to get down here. Now._

_So Shayera that was Bruce. Obviously he's in a bad mood. So get down to the League's hospital dock. Soon. So I don't have to be alone with him. Bye._

The last one was from J'onn.

_Shayera I could use as much help as you can supply me with. _

Then Diana's voice: _J'onn we're losing her/him! _Then for obvious reasons the message stopped.

Shayera immediatley jumped out of bed and threw on sweat pants and a tank top. "John wake up!" she hissed. GL's eyes glowed green as he used his ring to replace his uniform on his body.

"What happened?"

"I don't know but something down in the medical bay!" Shayera sounded slightly nervous and that wasn't normal at all. The two immediately proceeded to soar right through Shayera's door instead of waiting for it to open and right down the hall.

* * *

They tore right into the waiting area and continued to float once in there. Several of the Titans and several of the League members were in there.

The door from the actual bay opened up to reveal a very horrified looking Diana. "What happened?" Shayera asked expecting the worst becuase Diana looked like th worst had come. Her usually perfect lookinh hair was everywhere as was her tiara which was hanging lopsided off her forehead. Her lasso wasn't tied neatly to her side it was hanging off her shoulder.

"We lost one of them" she managed to choke out before bursting into tears.

* * *

**What the hell is going on? You'll find out in the last few chapters of A Return and Revenge because this is the last chapter of this story.**

**Sorry about the long wait but this was a reall important scene and I needed to capture it perfectly or the story would've been ruined or the characters would've seemed OOC.**


End file.
